It - Infection
by owlcat92
Summary: A quick One-Shot thing about how I think Greta died. 'Greta could tell something was off, even though he was always distant… this, this was a new low.' - Cat


**This is how I think of Greta's death. Yeah, that's 'bout it. Read.**

The day was like any other in that house. Greta woke up, she got dressed, ate her breakfast, cleaned her teeth.

Mum and Dad were away, they had been for weeks - Billy, her older brother, was looking after her… Greta and Billy were practically joined at the hips years ago.

But he had soon started to drift away, Mum and Dad didn't notice, not really. They were too busy with their work to see that their son was drifting aimlessly in a weird fog of depression and pure bliss.

Greta wasn't a stupid girl, not the brightest, but not dumb. A very average example of a human being, it was her brother that was the smart one, he was the one who skipped grades and came home with A's to impress their parents and overshine her B's. He was the one that had too many friends to count.

But Greta could tell something was off, even though he was always distant… this, this was a new low.

When Billy would come home every day, Greta would want him to stay there and they could drink hot chocolate, or maybe they could go up to the outskirts of the city to see their horses. She missed them through these past few weeks - the stable owners were kind enough to take care of the beautiful creatures.

Billy would simply look at her, a haunting look in his eyes, before gently gliding, as if a shadow, into his room to 'Work' as he called it.

She didn't know what he was doing up there, but she didn't like it.

When Billy got home that day, it was different, there was no cold unforgiving stare, and instead there was a large happy grin as he walked into the empty home.

"How about we hang today, Greta?" Billy asked, using his hand to ruffle her blonde hair.

Greta looked at her brother in awe, before nodding and practically squealing all the things she wanted to do.

Billy just laughed and smiled at her.

This was all going to his plan.

The afternoon went quickly, the silver moonlight flowing over everything, including the toasty home.

The smell of hot chocolate filled the house, making Billy wince, this was hard, but Harm must, _Harm needed…_

He gave a short burst of air, not a sigh, something more… deliberate.

"Why have you been different?" Greta asked, as she handed him a marble white mug, filled, almost to the brim, with warm chocolaty liquid.

He looked at her, before setting down his mug and standing up, grabbing her hand as he tugged it, he told her to cover her eyes and let him guide her - and she could always trust her big brother and so she complied.

The cold chill bit through her as her brother dragged her outside, the only warmth coming from her brother's hand and the coco she was still grasping.

"Open your eyes Greta" Her brother commanded as he let go of her wrist.

And so she did.

There was a hole in the garden, not large, but deep. Greta opened her mouth to scream, the sound not making it out- she had never been so scared to see her name anywhere before than on that wooden grave marker.

She spun around.

"Harm must be pure!" Her brother hissed "Harm must have a pure heart - Harm loves you Greta, so you… _it_ must be eradicated."

She did the first thing she thought of, survival instincts kicking in - she threw her mug, hot liquid and all, at her beloved brother's face.

He stumbled back slightly at the pain, forming a low hiss on his lips as he held his face with one hand, trying to stop the cuts from the broken mug fragments from bleeding, the cold numbing the burn marks.

Greta turned again to run, run from the one person she always thought she could trust. She could make it through that hole in the fence. She had moved the plants out of the way, able to see that broken neon sign when she felt a cold hand grasp the back of her jacket.

A sharp pain spread through her, as she tried to turn her head to see her brother, only vaguely seeing the glint of a silver knife as her eyes closed.

The feeling of getting picked up and thrown down again was the last thing she felt, that she would ever feel, as the dirt rained down on her rapidly cooling down body.

Then Greta opened her eyes and her mouth formed the one word that she could think of, the one word she could say _"Secret."_

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
